


can feel your heart beating for me

by imaginejolls



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Multi, Neck touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, almost forgot to mention Ryn's voyeuristic tendencies, explaining kink to your mermaid gf..., set vaguely at some point in the near future, they're dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: "Come back to bed," Maddie says."It's not time to sleep.""No," she agrees, grinning.





	can feel your heart beating for me

It didnť take long for Maddie to notice that Ryn’s sensitive spot is her neck. Even the lightest touch always makes her shiver. Maddie embraces her from behind, arms looping around her slender waist and she bends her head to press a kiss into the column of Ryn's neck. Ryn melts into her embrace immediately. Her head drops to the side, offering. Maddie smiles into her skin before she kisses up to her ear, playfully bites at the ear lobe (“hey!”) and then makes her way down to Ryn’s shoulder. Ryn sighs but then seems to remember herself. 

“I was- Maddie!” she yelps and untangles herself from Maddie’s arms. “You’re very distracting.” 

“The dishes can wait.” Maddie reaches out for Ryn’s hands, intertwining their fingers together. “Come back to bed.” 

“It’s not time to sleep,” Ryn protests weakly, already letting herself be pulled in Maddie’s direction.

“No,” Maddie says, grinning. 

In bed, Ben is tapping away at his laptop. He looks up when he notices them coming in and smiles fondly. He shuffles more to the side and Maddie slides in right next to him. Ryn plops down into her lap, wriggling until she’s comfortable, making them laugh. Maddie leans in and Ryn offers her her mouth, meets her in the middle. The kiss is soft and unhurried, lips brushing against each other familiarly, yet it still excites them. Next to them, Ben puts the laptop away. Maddie pulls him closer by the back of his neck and Ryn kisses him, smiling against his mouth. His big warm hand brushes from her waist up, stopping just below her breast. Her heart pounds under his thumb. 

Maddie’s lips ghost against Ryn’s neck, making her sigh. Ben claims Maddie’s mouth for a moment there, hand moving off of Ryn’s body to support his weight as he leans in closer. She takes this opportunity to rid herself of her top; she keeps the shorts for now. 

Ben turns to her, presses a quick kiss on her mouth before he dips to mouth at her neck. Ryn’s eyes fall closed and before she knows it, she’s flat on her back. Ben kisses and sucks on her sensitive skin, making her squirm. Trailing downward, he stops at her breasts, nuzzling his face into her chest. His stubble scrapes against her soft skin, but Ryn doesn’t mind. She weirdly likes it, actually. She’s about to look down at Ben, certain he looks like a kitten, when a shirt lands on her face. Maddie erupts in laughter. 

“I’m- I’m sorry,” she manages to gasp out, “that was meant…” 

Maddie needs a moment to breathe, and Ryn looks at her fondly. She looks so radiant and beautiful. Ben has rolled over to his side, pressed closely to Ryn, head in the palm of his hand. 

“That was meant to go a little further,” Maddie says finally, still giggling a little.

Ben smiles at her, amused, then pokes her jean-clad thigh with his free hand. “You should take these off too.” 

“Look who’s talking.” 

He grins at her and he looks youthful, like the boy she first fell in love with. 

Ryn watches them strip away their clothes, and while it’s not a competition and Ben was already at a disadvantage, Maddie is first to finish and thus first to kiss Ryn again. Their mouths slide together and Maddie’s fingers lightly trace the line from Ryn’s shoulder to her ear. Goosebumps rise in Maddie’s wake, Ryn sighing against her mouth. She can feel movement and then Maddie gasps and turns to briefly catch Ben’s lips in a kiss. 

They move together fluidly; three bodies but one entity, bound together by love and want and desire. Ryn’s hand is the first to dip in between Maddie’s legs, greeted by warmth and a hint of wetness. Maddie smiles down at her and presses against her hand. 

Ben sits close, back pressed against the headboard and his thigh right next to Ryn’s shoulder. If she were to turn her head, she could press her face into his warm skin. Ryn considers it. Her fingers are sliding through Maddie’s folds lazily, up and down, gathering wetness. At last, Ryn turns her head, nosing at his hairy thigh. She’s smiling, beautiful. Ben’s hand drops to her hair, combing through it lightly. 

Ryn dips inside of Maddie, two nimble fingers at once. She doesn’t go deep enough, stopping at the first knuckle, circling her fingers slowly and then pulling them out again. Maddie shifts, straddling Ryn’s hips and kneeling to gain leverage. Ben pulls her in for a kiss by the back of her neck. Ryn slides her fingers inside Maddie again. It pulls a sound out of a her, a delicious moan that Ben swallows with his hungry kisses. Ryn’s fingers curl slightly, pressing against Maddie’s inner wall. She straightens her fingers again, moves them in a circular motion, then pulls them out almost all the way. Maddie’s hips move, chasing her hand. Ryn is smiling, small and private. Ben kisses her. His hand rests lightly against her jaw, index finger copying its shape, thumb stroking her cheek. The rest of his fingers press into the side of her neck and Ryn gasps at the sensation.

A little later, Maddie’s hand circles Ryn’s wrist. She’s looking at her with dark eyes full of want, her cheeks dark with colour. Ryn lets herself be guided out of Maddie’s hot, wet cunt and up up up until her fingers rest against Maddie’s full lips. Maddie’s mouth opens for her, inviting, and Ryn moves her fingers further in. Maddie’s tongue is warm and smooth, pressing against her digits. It’s an odd sensation, but a surprisingly pleasant one. Maddie makes direct eye contact with Ben while her cheeks hollow. She sucks and licks Ryn’s fingers clean, eyes falling half closed in a sultry look. Ben swallows hard, his cock filling with blood. 

“Maddie…” he whispers. He looks absolutely starstruck. 

“Do you wanna watch?” Maddie asks Ryn who nods eagerly. Maddie gives her a smile and then a kiss before she reaches into the bedside table for a condom.

She hands the packet to Ben. In the meantime, she takes his dick in her hand, touch light and gentle, barely-there. She runs her fingertips up and down the shaft, circles the head. She lets the backs of her nails scrape down its length, watches it perk up against Ben’s stomach. Maddie catches Ben’s eyes and he grins at her boyishly.

“You wanna hop on, miss?” 

And she laughs, because he’s such an idiot, but he’s their idiot and Maddie loves him to pieces. She waits for him to roll the condom on and then _hops on_ , but it’s more like she presses her vulva to his cock and grinds her hips a few times before she reaches down to guide him inside of her. 

Ryn watches him sink halfway into Maddie, pull out almost entirely and then bury himself inside of her completely. There’s something fascinating about it, his cock disappearing inside of her, where Ryn’s fingers were just moments ago. Her thighs burn with sudden arousal uncomfortably and she shifts, moving close enough to be able to kiss Maddie. And then she feels a hand on her shoulder, too big to be Maddie’s. Ben cradles the back of Ryn’s neck, pulling her down to his mouth and kisses her, while Maddie rises and sinks back down on his lap slowly. 

Ryn moves away again but she sits close enough to be within their reach. Maddie tilts down and Ben rises up to meet her halfway for a kiss, a messy one, all tongue and strings of spit hanging between them when they’re done. Ryn busies herself with finally taking off her shorts, kicking them away. 

Maddie is braced on Ben’s chest, fingers splayed over his pecs. Their skin tones contrast in the most gorgeous way. From where Ryn’s sitting, they look beautiful and arousing, moving together in an unhurried rhythm. Maddie gives Ben a look and there is a question behind it, accompanied with tentative fingers creeping their way up to his neck. She shifts to support her weight on the bed instead of his body and now she’s looking him straight into the eyes. Her right hands rests in between his collarbones. Ryn watches curiously, noting how their hips never stop moving during this silent exchange. 

“Yeah,” Ben exhales. “You can do it, Mads.” 

Ryn watches Maddie’s fingers wrap around Ben’s throat. Her brows furrow at that sight.

“It’s okay, Ryn.” Ben notices her slightly alarmed look. “I like this.” 

She nods, settling again. Maddie’s hand tightens, and Ben breathes out slowly. He keeps eye contact with her, though his eyelids flutter and eventually settle at half-closed. Her hold relaxes, and Ben thrusts up into her vigorously. Maddie presses into his neck again, focusing on his heartbeat pulsing through her fingertips. 

When he’s had enough, Ben touches Maddie’s wrist lightly and her hand immediately retreats back to his chest. He smiles up at her, pupils blown, and fucks into her with passion. She doesn’t last long, especially when Ryn presses her fingers against her clit, working at it with now-practised ease. Ben doesn’t last long either. 

Afterwards, Ryn reaches out to touch Ben’s throat hesitantly. 

“It makes you feel good?” she asks, eyes wide and still slightly worried. 

“Yeah, it does. But I have to want it, you know? I have to ask Maddie for it.” 

“I understand,” she says, pulling her hand away again. Ben takes it in his, runs a thumb over her knuckles. 

“You want me to make you feel good now?” he asks in a low voice. Maddie drops a kiss to her shoulder. Her hair tickles Ryn’s arm as she does.

“Yes, Ben. Please.” 

Ben takes a moment to just kiss her, sliding his mouth against hers, scrapes his teeth against her bottom lip gently. And when he’s done kissing her mouth, he makes a trail of kisses downwards, stopping at her neck, her chest, the peak of her hip bone. He presses a kiss at the junction of her thighs while his fingers cup her from below. Ryn sighs and turns to face Maddie. She’s lying on her side, head supported by her hand, the other one now reaching out to touch Ryn. Maddie’s touch is light, like the smallest waves that slither to your toes when you’re walking on the beach at night. Ben presses a finger inside of her. 

It took some getting used to, being penetrated. But Ryn found she quite enjoys it so she makes a small sound in the back of her throat and swivels her hips. She can see Ben smiling before her view is obscured by Maddie’s face and then she’s being kissed again. (Ryn is not complaining.) 

She feels Ben’s finger inside of her, careful and determined, and she can feel Maddie’s wandering hand, caressing her breasts, collarbones, her neck. Ryn briefly wonders how it would feel to have Maddie put her hand to her throat like she did with Ben but decides that that is a question for another day. In the meantime, she asks Ben for another finger. It spreads her open and fills her up nicely and it’s not long before she comes with another small sound spilling from her lips. 

Ryn settles with her head on Maddie’s chest, listening to the constant beat of her heart. The sun is high in the sky now. There’s a long silence. Ben is pressed snugly against Ryn’s back, his head resting on the pillows next to Maddie’s. 

“Maddie,” Ryn says at last.

“Yeah?”

“You’re doing the dishes.”

“Ugh, _fine_.” 

And then she laughs, brilliant like always, and Ryn smiles into her skin. She can hear Ben chuckling behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> you know exactly what made me write this
> 
> come gush about polymarine with me, my tumblr is @imaginejolls


End file.
